Lunar Waves
by LunaLayosa1031
Summary: Luffy embarks on an adventure and this one just may be one of the hardest things he's ever done. On this journey Luffy starts to think and act a bit differently then his carefree attitude & to say the least, he was scared this journey, this feeling, this kind of...love. Too bad that's only one thing on his list of worries.The crews trust is about to be tested. How far will test go?
1. Chapter 1

Past: First time writing so I expect the delete later if no one likes is a story that is about my favorite pirates and I hope your's too.

**Full Summery:** Luffy embarks on an adventure he never thought of ever going on and it just may be one of the hardest things he's ever done. On this journey Luffy starts to think and act a bit differently then his normal carefree attitude and to say the least, he was scared this journey, this feeling, this kind of...love...  
Too bad that's only one thing on his list of crews trust in their captain is about to be tested. How far will this test go? Whats this about Lunar waves? Well we're just gonna have to wait and see!

**Story takes place before the time skip of 2D3Y/ Meeting Cami & after Thriller bark  
Rated T(for language)  
Shippings: LuffyxNami and ZoroxRobin**

Mikans means Tangerines.

Arigato= Thanks

Hai= Yes

I don't own One Piece I own the this story and plot.  
Enjoy(I hope)

**xxxxXxxXxxXxxxxx**

It was a calm, quite, peaceful day on the Sunny go. The calm ocean waves softly brushings against the ship as it cuts through the clear blue water, the beautifully played sound of the violin danced in the air as a cool breeze of wind blowing the scent of Nami's mikan tree's across the deck.

Robin ,who was reading on the deck, shivered as she settled the book she was reading in her lap and glanced up to always training and currently shirtless swordsman. Cooly keeping her gaze on his flexing muscles and keenly listing to the way he grunts out each number as he lifts his body from the ground.

"2,578 , 2,579, 2,580, 2581, 2,582, 2,583-" Zoro continues as the light sheet of sweat on his body gleams from the sun light while a bead of sweat that rolls from his forehead to the deck as he dose his push ups.

A bead of sweat that Robin viewed in slow motion rolling past his focused eyes and panting mouth, on his neck ridding his adam's apple along the curve only to dissapear and reappear onto his ripped arms and down the curves from his bicep until finally reaching it's destination the deck. Thus ending it's journey ,much to Robin's dissapointment.

This continues for a while before once again, Robin shivers. As she rubs her arms to trying to help keep them warm, she starts gathers up enough amount of will-power before she asks our(her) favorite swordsman for a break.

"Why woman? I just started and besides I don't know why I didn't think of this before." Zoro grunted as looked at her still continuing his training.

"Because Zoro-kun I thought of it and it may not be cold down here but up there it is" Robin replyed pointing the a pile of hands ,connected to Zoro's back, that was taller than the mast.

It seemed to be reaching up towards the sky like a tree and around the base of the tree you can see two branches of arms separate from the trunk and onto a 5,000 ton weight on each side of Zoro. The branches were clutching as hard as they could trying to prevent Zoro from raising himself.

"Alright-" Zoro sighed reluctantly, "but if your gonna complain about the weather go put on a jacket- or you'll catch a cold." He mumbled the last part quietly before turning around quickly to whipping his face of sweat with a raised her eye brows quickly but no not out of rage or hurt.

To most people they would have yelled at him if they where helping only helping him out and he thanks them like that; but oh no not Robin for she knows him better. She was surprised and not only because he was concerned about her health and well being but that before he turned around she thought she saw a glimpse of pink on his tanned cheek.

_***No way that wouldn't happen Zoro doesn't blush unless he's drunk. It must be the heat***_

Shaking her head, Robin brushed away what she claimed as silly of thought and settled on the more reasonable approach. "Hai, Swordsman-kun I'll do that right now." She said with a small smile before turning towards the direction of her and Nami's room only to be stopped by-.

"Robin"He said so gently it would've been mistaken as a soft breeze the air. Miraculously hearing the sound of her name, she spun around faster than you can blink and stares in shock at Zoro.

"H-hai ?" Robin was too shocked at the way he said her name to be embarrassed at herself for stuttering.

"Arigato ..." he said looking at her from the corner of his eye while ,with very fiber of his body, he tried to murder back a blush.

If possible Robin's eyes grew wider before closing and giving Zoro a smile. That smile was so pure and heart warming it could put an angel to shame and Sanji to tears to miss such a sight, if he ever finds out. Meanwhile Zoro had lost his inner battle ,at the sight of the smile,and as the blood under cheeks glowed a Zoro once realizing this threw his towel over his face thus covering his BRIGHT RED BLUSH.

"Ah, just go get your jacket now woman."

Giggling before turning to go to her room, Robin replayed Zoro saying her name in head over and over again. _***It sounds nice coming from him. I wish he would say it more often.***_ Laughing at the thought._***Yeah right, that's almost as rare as Luffy-...wait a minuet***_

Freezing on the spot she turns around to face the first-mate. "Swordsman-kun have you seen the Captain? I haven't seen him yet." Before Zoro could answer crashes and explosions erupted from the kitchen.

Luffy abruptly comes dashing out of the kitchen door with a tray of mikan tarts in hand and a red faced devil, teeth forked entity called Sanji on his tail. Luffy barely dodged a large steak fork ,which unhappily embedded it's self in the mast with a swift thunk.

Pointing at the famous Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates ,who was currentally running for the sake of his stomach than his life, Zoro calmly stated "Found him"

**xxxxxXxXxXxXxxxxx**

Good, Bad ,too short what about grammar ? I'm so tired spent all night writing this I couldn't stop typing! This is my first time writing even so honestly tell me what you think. I accept advises I WILL read them IF I have time but I most likely will.

Yes I made this story and I know it's short. YOU! Can you please review for me?


	2. A bit earlier & randomness with Brook

**Shippings: LuffyxNami and ZoroxRobin**

I don't own One Piece I own the this story!

This is chapter 2 of the Lunar waves. ENJOY!(crosses fingers starts praying) Also most if the time I was writing this I did NOT understand most of it.

columella is the skin between your nostrils

Mikan=tangerine

**xxxxXxXxXxXxXxxxx**

**_You know what Zoro and Robin what was Luffy doing (only Luffy not Nami, you'll see what she was doing later). So let's go back in time for a bit._**

A cool ocean breeze rustled the leaves in the mikan trees and a lose leaf drifted into the air dancing with the breeze. Turning, diving and looping through the air creating a mesmerizing trance as if it were beckoning the other leaves to follow. But alas the wind started weaken and soon the leaf quickly lost it's elevation and gently descended towards a certain straw hatted pirate, who was currently napping in the shade of the trees. The leaf landing on the tip of the Luffy's nose the leaf started ,with every breath he took, tickling the columella causing the captain to giggle and smile in his sleep. Before long the captain rouse from his nap, popping his snot bubble in the process. Drowsily sitting up, Luffy ,half eye-liddedly, rubbed his nose and surveyed his surroundings.

"Man what a great nap!" Luffy sighed with content as he stretched on the floor.

"Brook's song put me right to sleep! I'm so glad I asked Brook join the crew. A good pirate ship needs a musician on board to lighten up any situation." Luffy stated in a matter-of-fact tone ,while pointing for emphasis, to no one in particular.

Appearing out of no where, Brook sipped tea sitting right next to Luffy while handing him a cup. Luffy grabbed the cup and gave his thanks to the skeleton befor taking a sip.

" You are completely right Luffy-san!" Brook agreed while furrowing his eyebrows and fist pumping.

"With out music on a ship your Yo's are left out of your YoHohoho's. Then they're just hohoho's and we are pirates not Santa Clause." Brook said sorrowfully while whipping away a fake tear with his handkerchief.

"I see." Luffy stated calmly before they both took a _long_ sip from their tea. Minus the ruffling leaves of the tree's it was silent and neither spoke a word.

The entire time Luffy kept his head down. His bangs masking his eyes from sight.

" Brook..." Luffy sighed monotonily.

"Hmm? Hai, Luffy-san?" Brook asked putting his cup of tea down while facing his captain. Luffy ,mimicking the violinist actions like a mirror, was silent for a second before braking the silence.

"I knew..."Luffy paused and started trembling.

"Hmm? I knew what Luffy-san?" Brook asked tilting his head to the side curiosity appearing on his features.

Luffy clenches his fist while ignoring the previous question and continues. "I knew it. I always known, Brook. Ever since I found out you were a musician from a pirate ship, I just knew." Luffy chuckled amused as he shook his head.

Looking up, Luffy's face had tears of joy in his eyes. A bit of snot flowing from his nose and a huge smile on his face.

"I knew you'd understand! Ever since I set sail every one always asked 'Why a musician?'. Zoro even laughed at it! But I waited because I knew one day someone would see reason!"

Realization hit Brook as if lightening had just struck his afro.

"What a tragedy you have been through Luffy-san! Ever since you set sail, you say!? Such a long time you have waited. You shan't wait any longer my friend! For I, understand." Brook one-handedly grasped Luffy's left hand with his right. Luffy's eyes dried as they both met eyes came to a silent agreement and let go of the others hand. Then they went back to inhaling their tea."

"Ahhhh~! That was good tea... Wait Brook where did you come from?"

"From the aquarium ,Luffy-san. Remember, I was playing my violin." Brook replyed just finishing his tea.

"NANI! YOU CAN HEAR ME FROM ALL THE WAY OVER THERE?! C-could it be th-that your a SUPER HERO WITH SUPER HEARING?! Luffy ,with stars in his eyes, gaped in awe at Brook.

"Of course" Brook smirked "If I only had ears to hear with~! _**SKULL JOKE~!**_ Yohohoho~!" Brook laughed with the tea set in one hand, a his violin case in the other and all the while spinning like a ballerina on one foot all the way back to the aquarium.

_However_ Luffy became temporarily def after the words "Of course" left Brooks mouth.

***Sugoi~Brooks a super hero with super hearing***Luffy starts imaging

**Brook in a red jump suit and dark blue cape. While using his super hearing to find the bad guys. Fighting crime and asking the rescued damsels to see their panties. Thus earning him a slap to the face or kick. After once again saving the day **he imagines**, "AFRO AWAY~!" Super Skeleton shouted flying away into the sun set. Along with a fair amount of high heel markings and bruises on his bony body.***

"AHH!I know~" Luffy hand bops.

"It must be be the afro!" Accepting his Luffy-lojic.

" Wait Ussop and Chopper would want to know this!" Jumping up from his spot the Captain walked towards the rail in hope to see his play mates. The only sight he saw was Zoro doing push ups on the deck with a hand like tree coming out of his back.

"Ah! I should try his work shop!" Grinning at his brilliance and from anticipation to see the look on their faces when they found out they had a Super Hero on the ship. Luffy jumped the rail to the floor below him. So caught up in this thought's about the future he didn't notice that he was walking toward the kitchen. Well the same couldn't be said with his stomach though, for when Luffy completely walked by the kitchen until it decided to make it's opinions heard.

Luffy stopped at the sound of his stomach's growling. Realizing that thinking wasn't only bad for his brain; it also made him hungry. The Captain caught the aroma of something emanating from the kitchen. Creeping towards the kitchen a mischievous grin grew on Luffy's face. Cracking the door open a bit ,enough to peek through, deciding it was safe to enter Luffy stepped inside and followed the aroma to see where it was coming from. He followed it til it brought him to stove and at the sight of what was resting on the stove made Luffy drool a waterfall. There laying of the stove to cool were tarts and not just any tarts, mikan tarts.

Even Luffy could tell that these tarts were high class tarts. With the crust at a golden glow, the filling not over flowed and are tinted with a cream orange hue, and with whipped cream nice and fluffy and just the right amount. Two white chocolate sticks stuck up from the center of the whipped cream to form an X and finally two mikan slices sitting on top of the whipped cream.

Carefully, Luffy picks up one of the delicacy's and genitally- shoves it in his mouth, whole. Before he could grab another one; a voice ,one that is very dreaded in situation like this, chilled him down to his rubber bones and froze him dead in his tracks.

"What the hell do you think your doing you Shitty-Captain?" A dark ominous shadow with one glowing white eye with a red pupil ,that looked like a certain pervy-womanizing-cook,was casting it's shadow upon Luffy.

"Oh shit" Was all Luffy said before grabbing the tray and running away from the demon possessed cook before he took the antidote to help cure his poor agonizing stomach.

**_Now that you know what happens let's go back to the present and see what happens next._**

Before Zoro could answer crashes and explosions came from the kitchen and Luffy abruptly comes dashing out of the kitchen with a tray of mikan tarts in hand and a red faced devil and teeth forked entity called Sanji on his tail. Luffy barely dodges a large steak fork ,which unhappily embedded it's self in the mast with a swift thunk.

Pointing at the famous Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates ,who was currentally running for the sake of his stomach than his life, Zoro calmly stated "Found him"

**_xxxxx In the next chapter though.~'(^U^)'-Y xxxx_**

Yes I am evil.

Was it too long? too short? boring, pointless? stupid? what about grammar? was it easier to read?

Sorry it took so long. I HATE HIGH SCHOOL!


	3. Chaos on deck? Mikan picking? AW MAN!

HI! EVERYONE! I KNOW (& HOPE) YOUR READING THIS!

THANK you so much for following and liking my story!

***gets creepy/insane look on face*!~I can see you~! Yes that's right YOU. I'm talkin ta you Buddy. **

**I know your reading this and arn't reviewing~. You_ NEED _ta review cause they give me inspiration. So don't be a butt and PLEASE REVIEW I need them. If not me then for the story. (' 0Ue)**

**OH and anyone else thank you for taking your time to read my story! (^V^) *bows***

**I updated agian today cause I don't know when I'll be able to do it again. BUT in return I hope for at least 8-12 review in my inbox. Not only 4/5 I already have. I REALLY APPRECIATE AND LOVE THAT THOSE GUYS REVIEWED THOUGH!**

I don't own One Piece I own the this story and plot!

I hope you enjoy **read and review please **the reviews bring me joy and give me my motivation.

**xxxxXxXxXxxxx**

Dodging a numerous amount of butcher knifes and sharp silverware thrown by the demon chief with summer-salts, dives, back-flips, jumps, splits and alot of weird poses. Luffy ran about the ship leaving knives or forks pierced in the floor, walls and the mast. Thankfully none of them went near the or cut through the sails.

Luffy ,clearly enjoying himself, laughed that every time he popped a mikan tart in his mouth Sanji's actions only sped up.

***This is fun it's almost like a game of tag***Jumping to dodge a knife, Luffy popped another tart into his mouth. "Your gonna have to be quicker than that Sanji!" Luffy taunted as he turned around facing his pursuer ,for a moment, to pull his eyelid down and stick his tongue out before continuing to dash away from the one-eyed man.

Boiling with rage Sanji felt a vain pop at the taunt. "STOP RUNNING YOU COWARD! AND GIVE BACK NAMI-SAN'S AND ROBIN-CHAN'S SNACK YOU RUBBER-GLUTTON!" Sanji yelled enraged that yet another tart was inhaled by his Captain. In hope of stopping him, Sanji threw some utensils at Luffy only to sink into the mast.

Heading towards the foremast(the mast in the middle Luffy used the utensils that were lodge into the mast as a latter. Sanji ,who had reached the bottom of the mast, made sure to to dodge the of the falling kitchen equipment that were loosened from their place from Luffy stepping on them.

Luffy kept climbing the make-shift ladder til reaching the last step ,which was a little bit higher from the middle of the mast, and sat down on the sturdy, half buried and two in a half feet long roasting stick.

Luffy leaning forward with the tarts resting in hos lap,one hand on the roasting stick, and the other hand blocking the sun gazed down at the now doll sized Sanji who was currently trying to tell him something. Using his free hand Luffy cupped his ear and pointed his ear towards Sanji.  
"WHAT SANJI? I CAN'T HEAR YOU! SPEAK UP!" Luffy screamed before grabbing another handful of the tarts and stuffing it into his mouth.

"OI! I SAID TO STOP EATING THOSE! THAT'S IT I'M COMING UP THERE!" Sanji replied as he started to gathered up some knifes to make himself a latter.

Luffy ,still unable to hear his blonde headed friend, continued happily munching on his mikan tart treats. Licking his lips with content after eating most of the tarts put the last one in the pocket on his vest,sewed on by Nami. "A snack for later." He said lightly patting the pocket so not to damage the tart inside.

In the corner of his eye Luffy catches a glimpse of bright blue. Turning in that direction Luffy could see Franky, Brook, Ussop and Chopper coming out of the aquarium. The group were talking to each other so they hadn't taken in their surroundings yet.

Remembering what Luffy wanted to tell them before going into the kitchen Luffy cupped his mouth trying to make himself louder. "Usopp! Chopper! Brook is a Super Hero~! The power's in his afro!"

Upon hearing their names Usopp and Chopper turned towards the deck to look to where their friend was but forgot what they were doing at the sight of the deck.  
Franky and Brook stopped their conversation once realizing that Chopper and Usopp were gaping at something. Curious they followed the duo's gaze to- a deck with forks, knives and other kitchen utensils sprouting out of the ground like flowers and the walls like thorns.

Franky was the first to break out of the faze as he realized that someone hurt his ship.***Someone hurt Sunny***Franky's eyelid twitched. "Who did this to Sunny?" Franky calmly asked Zoro and Zoro jerked his thumb toward the kneeling chief, who's prying the knives out of the deck to help make the latter.

"Oh~? Yo Sanji did you do this to Sunny?" Franky said hostilely while cracking his knuckles as a murderous aura grew around him. Dropping what he was doing Sanji stood up ,looking equally hostile, and turned to glare at the shipwright.  
"Hah~? You putting all the blame on me just because Marimo said so?" Sanji hissed as both closed the distance to about yard while the two glaring at each other in the eyes.

"Well _did_ you?" Franky asked narrowing his eyes.  
"Maybe I _did_ maybe I _didn't_." Sanji sneered also narrowing his eyes as he lit a cigarette. Sparks flew in between there gazes and both took a fighting stance before launching towards the other. **(1)**

While Sanji and Franky clashed Brook, Usopp, and Chopper finally broke their faze once they heard explosions from Franky's guns,bombs, missiles and other explosives he's setting off.

"OI USOPP! CHOPPER! BROOKS A SUPER HERO!" Luffy shouted once again trying to draw his sharpshooter and doctors attention. This time he stood up ,balancing on the roasting stick, and waved his hands over his hands while repeating the previous phrase over and over. Not noticing that the now empty tray fell from his lap and was sent hurtling towards the ground til it was near the ground.

"AH GUYS LOOK OUT!" Luffy desperately warned but his effort was in vain.

Usopp and Chopper couldn't even hear their Captain's voice let alone his warning over the explosions. They weren't even aware of his presence or of the pan coming rapidly towards them until the cooking sheet crashed right onto Usopp's right foot.  
Usopp then started to scream and caused Chopper screaming for a doctor until Brook reminded the little reindeer that he was the ships doctor. Snapping out from his panic Chopper pulled a bag of ice and a white piece of cloth out of no where and went to help the swelling in Usopp's foot.

** XoXo POV(point of view) Sanji XoXo **

I turned my head to the side hearing a crash of a of metal.

***What was that?***By the foremast I see Usopp crying out bloody murder, Chopper crying doctor, Brook was watching both panic and looking back and forth looking to see who to help out first and an empty baking tray ,with crumbs on it, laying on the floor.

I was about to go running up that mast and beat the devil fruit of Luffy, if it wasn't for the ball of fire coming towards me.

Dodging it with ease I decided to deal with Franky first.

***The next time that rubber idiot comes within kicking range I'm imprinting the shoe brand from my heel to his forehead.***

** XoXo end of Sanji's POV XoXo **

"Whew~.Thank's Chopper I owe you one." Usopp sighed with relief feeling the ice sooth his foot.

"Praising me doesn't make me happy you bastard~! Asshole~!" Chopper swooned denying it even though his swaying, blush, grin, and tone of voice clearly say otherwise.

"But if I may ask how did that pan come flying down onto Usopp-san foot?" Brook asked as all three simultaneously looked up to see there Luffy waving at them. "That explains that." Usopp said as they all sweat dropped.

"Hey, Luffy what happened to the deck?" Chopper shouted hoping to get some answers.

Somehow able to hear the tiny reindeer he replied. "I ate the tarts Sanji cooked today. He got mad when he had to chase me, it was fun though!"

At the bottom of the mast hardly any thing could be heard. "What'd he say?" Usopp asked Chopper, who only shrugged in response.

Clearing his throat _(If he had one SKULL JOKE~!)_Brook offered to translate. After a swift nod from Chopper and Usopp he opened his eyes looking at them with a serious expression. "Luffy-san said that there were eight dart ninjas today. They stole that tray and he got mad. He got it back and chased three away. It's done but not through."

"No that can't be it." Usopp sweat dropped finding it hard to believe. Chopper on the other hand...

" But Usopp how else could you explain this?!" Chopper gasped as he gestured to his surrounding.

"W-well I guess you have a point. Wait, didn't he say there were originally eight darts ninja?" Usopp said starting to shake while Brook and Chopper looked curiously at the long-nosed man.

"D-d-doesn't t-that mean there are still five more ninja's on board trying to get this and if three did this what would five do?" Usopp stuttered while shakily holding up the baking pan.

As realization finally dawned on the two, it was as if the panic switch was set on high.

**Let's take a look at what the scene looks like from a distance.**

Chopper started running in circles at full speed while screaming at the top of his lungs.

Usopp had samurai armor on and tears flowing from his eyes while shakily telling the dart ninja's to take the baking pan and leave in peace.

Brook saying "The thought of that gives me goose bumps all over my body. If I had skin to have goose bump's with~! SKULL JOKE! Yohohoho~!" before moving on to another one of his skull joke.

Franky's covered in foot prints, Sanji's covered in soot and both are panting heavily from taking out there anger and frustration on each other.  
Luffy doing a strange dance while trying to tell his ,now panicking, friends that Brook is a super hero.

In the background Robin came back wearing a long-sleeved light creamy purple woolen sweater with a turtle neck that sagged down to her chest, the sweater stopped a little past her hips, and black leggys that stop a little bit below her knees.**  
**

"What'd I miss Zoro-kun?" Robin asked giggling at the scene.  
"Not much really" Zoro said giving her glance and trying hard not to stare at her new outfit for too long.

"Alright." Robin said accepting the answer. "Shall we continue? Our training?" Robin smiled crossing her arms clearing a spot ,that had with knives sticking out of the ground, for Zoro to train.

"Humm? Our training?" Zoro asked rising an eyebrow at her while tilting his head slightly to the side.

"Yes, 'our' training. Your helping me build me strength." Robin replied cooly as she smirked at the expression Zoro was making finding it cute."Now like I said before shall we continue?"

Sitting down with her arms crossed Robin waited for Zoro to get in a push up position.

"Sure." Zoro shrugged before getting into position and the second got into position an arm-like tree sprouted from his back. They continued were they left off, only Robin wasn't shivering like before.

Ussop facing the opposite direction of the tower of arms got scared as the shadow was cast over him. "DART NINJA!" Sending the panic switch that ,controls the panic level over the three panicking chickens, into over-load.

Making not only themselves louder but Luffy as well who was still in vain trying to tell his friends what he's saying. The thought of going down there to tell them still had not reached his mind. Sanji at the sight of Robin was going to go swoon over her up close only to be stopped by Franky's Strong Right. Making Sanji even angrier causing them to fight even louder.

While all this noise and ruckus wet on no matter how loud they were one very distinct sound of a writing quill snapping in half could be heard coming from the library.  
Robin ,the only one who seemed to have heard the sound, smiled at the sound of foot steps making their way towards the deck.

"Uh oh. She's coming~." Robin sighed as she let out a very short light ,yet very disturbingly creepy, laugh.

**xxxxXxXxXxxxx**

That's the end of chapter three everyone! I know right this is a perfect stopping spot!

Well I'm sorry that it took a long time but I have alot of things going on right now.

**!BLAME SCHOOL!**

Please review after you've read this chapter cause it's not over yet!

I was only kidding that the chapter was over and it wasn't funny at all.

And what I said was true read and review when your done please.** I WANT REVIEWS! SO don't hold back and do it! REVIEW AWAY!**

Well after the chapter.

Plus I'm doing my homework on Sunny's blue print were every thing is. It's kinda fun for me to do this type of homework.

I don't like homework.

**xxxxXxXxXxxxx**

The sound of a door slamming open rang throughout the deck and not a second later the sound of heels hitting against the surface followed. Freezing everyone on the deck turned towards the source of the sound only to be blinded by the afternoon sun.

"What the heck is going out here?!" A familiar femininely and very angry voice asked.

Looking again the crew can see a female figure right in the middle sun light. They couldn't see detail because the sun was casting sun right into they're eyes but they didn't need to see detail to know who it is.

"Huh. Nice flashy entrance Nee-chan." Franky said nodding with an impressed expression on his features.

Luffy ,the only one who can see her from where he is, waves his hands back and forth at the figure. "! HI NAMI!" He greeted with a smile and Nami gave him a quick smile and wave before turning back to the matter at hand.

" NAMI~SWAN~ KONNICHIWA~! ! ! Sanji swoons going into pervy mode, while his cigarette's smoke turned into hearts .

Flicking her wrist as if they were pesky flies swarming around her face, Nami swatted away the smoke hearts floating towards her not even so much as casting them a glance.

"Well? What's going on? Why dose it look like tornado of kitchens supplies came through here?" She questioned raising her eyebrow as she surveyed the deck while ignoring a now emo Sanji ,who was kneeling on the floor drawing random circles with his finger.

"Huh? I thought they were dart ninja's." Usopp asked turning to Chopper, who was tying to get out of the ring he made in the floor.

"Well a knife tornado dose make more sense..." Chopper said while being lifted out by the violinist and all three nodded at the logic.

"But didn't Luffy say it was dart ninjas?" Usopp asked Brook with a questioning face, once the skeleton put Chopper down on the deck.

An awkward silence hung in the air for a good three minuets before Brook put his hand on his chin, thinking.

Another awkward silence quickly followed the first. "I think that's what Luffy-san said. But I couldn't hear him because it was too loud" Brook shrugged.

**"DON'T TAKE THAT LONG TOO ANSWER AND IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HE SAID DON'T OFFER TO TRANSLATE!"**Chopper and Usopp harmonized as they side slapped, pissed at the musician.

Hearing this conversation, Nami pinched the bridge on her nose trying to stop a headache from forming.

"And Sanji-kun, Franky why are you dirty? Wait, you were _fighting_? Hold on don't answer that, just clean up. Oh and Sanji-kun are my tarts done yet?" Nami asked exhausted form always scolding them and seeking a sweet treat that would hopefully help lighten her situation and mood.

Sanji ,who had gotten up at command of 'his' princess, dusted himself from all of the soot on his clothes, turned towards her and bowed waist length.

"Gomenasi, Nami-san. I left the tarts on the stove but when I came back I saw that the Shitty-Captain had already eaten one. When I asked him what he was doing he ran off with your tarts. Naturally I tried to get them back but our glutton of a Captain had already eaten them all." Sanji said trying to sound innocent and free of any type blame.

"NOOooOOoo~!" Luffy hollered before placing a hand on his hat and jumping down from his spot to the deck. Landing in a crouch position Luffy dashed toward were Sanji was standing, only to meet the blondes heel half way. The force caused the Captain flying back on the deck. Laying flat on his back at Sanji's feet, Luffy sat up and looked accusingly at the smoker.

"Oi Sanji, what'd ya do that for?" Luffy yelled getting back up on his feet and brushing off dust on his pants.

"For making me chase you around the ship and eating the tarts." Sanji replied lighting a cigarette.

"Oh okay fair enough." Luffy stated bluntly leaving it at that.

"YOUR JUST GONNA LEAVE IT AT THAT?!" Brook, Chopper, Franky and Usopp yelled simultaneously while side slapped.

"Yep. It's fair." Luffy stated as if it was no big deal. While the quartet thought ***How is it fair?*.**

"But still, Sanji I only ran cause you were gonna kill me and I ran all over the ship because you were throwing knives and stuff at me! SO it's not all my fault, it's yours too." Luffy said frowning at Sanji for trying to put all the blame on him.

As soon as he finished he whole ship was quite and still, nothing moved. The wind seemed to have stopped blowing, even Zoro stopped his training to stare at the happy-go-lucky. One thought running through everyone's mind , except Luffy's.***Did Luffy just say something knowledgeable and NOT whine. Who is he and where's our Captain***

"Lu-Luffy could you say that agian? I think I heard you wrong." Usopp asked using his finger and tried to rid himself of an imaginative thing he thought was clogging his ear.

"Huh? Hmmm...Nope I forget!" Luffy replied grinning as he laughed it off. ***There he is***The crew sweatdrops, Zoro continues training and the wind starts moving again.

"Hm? Why was it important?" Luffy asks innocently, curiously tilting his head like a puppy. "No not really." The crew replied.

At the sight of Luffy looking like a puppy Nami blushed.

***That's so cute~ Wait did I just-? No I'm just imagining things. There is no way would I have just thought my idiot Captain was cute. Just my imagination.*** Nodding to herself before whipping away a light sheet of sweat on her cheek. Only for her to pause at the feeling of her slightly warm cheeks.

***Am I b-b-blushing! No, hold your horses Nami your jumping to conclusions. Your not suppose to be in the sun right now and your cheeks are just reacting from the suns rays. Yeah that's it.***Nami stopped dwelling on the subject so not to confuse her self or from digging too deep on the thought.

Clearing her throat Nami brought it back the previous subject. "Anyway, Sanji-kun you created this mess?" Nami said looking at him in the eye; showing him that she only wanted either a 'yes' or 'no' as an answer.

"Hai, Nami-san." Sanji said looking down in shame. Nodding satisfied, Nami turned toward Luffy.

"And Luffy did you eat all of my mikan tarts?" Nami said looking lightly mad and giving Luffy the same look she gave to Sanji.

"Yep!" Luffy grinned forgetting about the one in his shirt.

"Alright I've decided. Sanji since you made the ship look like Swiss-cheese your gonna help Franky fix the ship. Luffy since you ate my mikan tarts your gonna help me pick more and you can't eat any of them while your helping." Nami declared hitting the rail like judge would when he declares the victims's innocence or punishment.

Both Luffy' and Sanji's mouths dropped and their eyes were the size of saucers. "So I'm stuck cleaning the ship with the guys and Luffy spends the rest of his afternoon with an angel?! No fair." Sanji cried as he tugged on his handkerchief with his teeth.

"But Sanji why did you throw knifes at Luffy? It's not like they would stop him." Chopper asked stumping the cook.

"Yeah just help me fix Sunny and all will be fine. Besides you usually spend most of your time tending to the girls or cooking. Ya need to have some guy time, bro." Franky said wiping the foot prints from his clothes and forgiving the cook quickly seeing he was gonna help him fix up Sunny.

"I guess so" Sanji replied sulkily and shrugging absentmindedly .

"Hey, guys could you help me and Sanji a hand with the ship?" Franky asked looking at Brook, Chopper, and Usopp. Looking at each other before shrugging. "Sure we got nothing else to do." Usopp answered for all three of them before they all left to get supplies.

**(=3=) ...What happened with Luffy and Nami while that conversation went on...(=3=)**

"WHAT! I can't have one? Not even a tiny one?" Luffy complained looking very depressed at the idea.

"Nope not even a tiny one. Besides Luffy didn't you just eat?" Nami asked putting her hands on her hips.

"But I'm still HUNGRY~!" Luffy said trying to reason with her but Nami was set firm on her decision and wasn't moving from it.

"No, now hurry up and get up here but go through the door for once. Oh and can you get the baskets on the table in the kitchen?!" Nami shouted before heading toward her mikan grove.

"Okay!" Luffy shouting back still sad that he'll have to hold himself back or else she'll hit him. ***Wait, why didn't she hit me? Hmm... Maybe she's on her period.* **Not liking to think hard Luffy just left the thought at that.

**(I was planning to stop here and post it BUT~ too lazy so I'll continue)**

Realizing that he was inside the kitchen he grabbed the two medium sized and creamed colored baskets off the table and went up the latter to the library. Reaching the library Luffy looks around because he's hardly-*** wait, I don't think I've ever been in here.***

Looking around Luffy takes the scene into memory cause he doesn't know when the next time he'll be in here. Walking around the library's shelf he notices that there are words above some of the shelves. Taking a closer look the are organizers like under Food are cook books, Health medical books, or when there's a blank it's like a combination.

Picking up a book from the blank shelf under Health and Foods Luffy reads the cover it. "Easy meals to make for a sick person, to help any kind of illness." Absentmindedly making a mental note on where the book is at; Luffy puts the book back on the shelf.

Turning away from the wall of books luffy went toward Nami's survey desk. Like always Luffy's breath was taken away at the sight of a numerous amount of maps on her desk but what took Luffy's breath away was how detailed and accurate her maps looked.

***It's been a while since I've seen Nami's maps. There amazing as always. It looks like she's improved a little.***Luffy thought picking one up seeing Nami's name written in the corner. Setting the map down ,and baskets still in hand, Luffy went to go towards the garden outside.

Opening the door Luffy shielded his squinting eyes from the bright light. "Sorry I took so long I have the baskets."

"Luffy! There you are! You were taking forever!" Nami whined.

Walking out side Luffy turned towards the direction where her voice came from. "I got a little distracted. It's nothing." Luffy said grinning while scratching the back of his head.

"_Distracted really? _Geez and I thought you were turning into Zoro and got lost. I was about to get the crew to search for you." Nami mocked sarcastically and giggling a bit.

"Hey I have some type of direction...I think. But I know I have more sense of direction than Zoro!" Luffy said regaining a bit of sight back. ***How long was I in that room to have my vision to come back this slowly?***

Nami looked at Luffy raising her eyebrow as Luffy finally got his eye sight back. When their eyes met they burst out laughing. When they were about to settle down they heard Zoro sneeze twice followed by a crash. Not a moment later they heard Zoro start yelling.

"WHO KEEP'S TALKIN ABOUT ME!" They burst out laughing again.

Settling back down Nami wipes a tear out of her eye. "Talk about a late reaction." Nami giggled as Luffy nodded agreeing still bent forward from laughter.

"That was awesome." Luffy said also wiping away an invisible tear while picking up the baskets off the floor before turning to hand them to her.

"Here, Nami th-" Luffy froze finally taking in her appearance. Nami was wearing a dress with no leggy's, fancy designs, or something that hugged her figure. Just a plain white two layer dress that was held up by a ribbons, covered her cleavage, the fabric flowing with the wind looking almost as light as air but still stayed on her, the dress stopping right above her knees. To say the least she looked beautiful as if she were an-

***Huh... Sanji's right she dose look like an angel.*** Luffy thought looking at her with an expression of awe and something else...something new ...-or had always been there and he just finally realized it's presence. ***What's ****_is_**** this feeling...***Luffy puzzled but leaving it for another time because he was so entranced at the sight of his navigator.

**xxxxXxXxXxXxxxx**

(≧∇≦)  
**  
Now the chapter is over. **

**1.I would like to say that the reason why Sanji is acting like that is because he was chasing Luffy for who knows how long and only for it to be in vain. Not to mention that Luffy was eating something he worked long and hard over , specifically asked by Nami personally, to make. While Franky is upset about the mess left on the ship and he'll have to go patch up all the holes on the surfaces. So they're just taking out their frustration out on each other**

**2. Luffy is thick headed so. He's gonna take a while to realize what he's feeling. HE WILL BE ACTING OCC!**

**3. Was it okay? The chapter I mean.**

**4. I THINK I ACCEPT ANONYMOUS REVIEW! TRY REVIEWING ANYWAY! I MEAN IT!  
**

I can't wait for the next chapter I'm SO gonna enjoy writing that one but I'm gonna have my hands tied for days or a couple of weeks.

So I might not be on for a while but I'll work on it when I can!

If your wondering what I'm talking about I'm gonna post a another story soon (yes a LuNa and ZoRo one) but probably not in the next two days or weeks. Sorry. Oh and that those comments I put in like me saying SKULL JOKE~! or lame prank, I'm not removin them. SORRY! It's just I've always wanted to do that cause someone else did it on their fanfic and I fell for it. Also I won't know if any of you read the bottom stuff down here. So I had to tell you if I was going to update soon or not.

Also I missed PERFECT spots to stop at _but~ _I felt nice.

**_You read now finish your promise by reviewing please!_**

**_HEY YOU! YEA YOU! I can see you your reading this story without reviewing! SO REVIEW! please? SO JUST PUSH THAT BUTTON AND REVIEW!_**

**Come on you _know_ you want to~. So give in and review for me~. Please? (^x^|i)**


	4. LuNa ch, Sorry Nami

**Summery:** Luffy embarks on an adventure he never thought of ever going on and it just may be one of the hardest things he's ever done. On this journey Luffy starts to think and act a bit differently then his normal carefree attitude and to say the least, he was scared this journey, this feeling, this kind of...love...  
Too bad that's only one thing on his list of crews trust in their captain is about to be tested. How far will this test go? Whats this about Lunar waves? Well we're just gonna have to wait and see!

**Story takes place before Shabondy & after Thriller bark  
Rated T(for language)  
Genre: Romance, Adventure, Drama  
Shippings: LuffyxNami and ZoroxRobin**  
I don't own One Piece I own the this story and plot!  
I hope you enjoy** read and review **please the reviews bring me joy and give me my motivation.

OH AND THE PLOT WILL START TO KICK IN! Very soon! I promise.

**xxxxXxXxXxxxx**

Nami turned to her Captain to get the baskets but froze at the of the look on Luffy's face. To say the least she was surprised not only for how soft and pure the expression was; no she was surprised at ho much she was reacting to it.

Starting to fidget, Nami looked away to the side feeling a blush. ***Why is he looking at me like that? I'm only wearing a dress. Dose it look bad? Why dose he have to stare so intensely***Daring to look up to, Nami saw that something that made her blush even harder. Casting her eyes lower to his lips her eyes widened at his smile they weren't in a huge grin like they usually were no they were formed in a small tender and warming smile. That smile was directed strait at her, for her. Taking a closer look she could see Luffy's face was tilted to the side a bit and his cheeks were tinted a light shade of pink.

Looking at his whole face as one picture, Nami felt herself turn into a tomato. So she quickly turned her eyesight towards her sandals.  
***I'm starting to like him staring at me like that? Why? Well, he is handsome when I get a better look at hi- WAIT no, cute was ****_WAY_**** better than handsome! Why am I acting like this! Huh?***Placing her hand on her heart Nami's eyes widen with surprise when she felt how fast it was beating.***Why is my heart beating so fast?*** Not liking her strange behavior or a fan of twenty question, Nami dropped her previous thoughts and went to do what they were _supposed_to be doing.

After gathering up her will, she gently grabbed a basket out of Luffy's outstretched hand and she quickly headed towards her mikan grove and did so while avoiding looking at him the entire time. "C-come on Luffy we have to pick them now or else Sanji will have to take longer making dinner because I know he's going to make these as soon as he can. So if we do it now the sooner we get the tarts and dinner sooner so you'd like that, right Luffy?"

Only after Nami had grabbed the basket from his hand did he break out of his entrancement. Realizing he was staring at his navigator too long and that he was blushing a bit he looked to the side while following her to the grove.

***Why did I look at her like that? Why dose she look so beautiful? WHY IS SHE WEARING A DRESS! Wait did I just say she was beautiful? Well she is prettier than most of the girls I've met in my life. WHY AM I THINKING LIKE THIS?! Wait-WHY AM I THINKING AT ALL!? Why do I still want to look at her like that?***

Luffy thought with the small blush still present as they reached the mikan grove.

Not getting a response from him Nami repeated. "Right Luffy?" Nami said turning to look at him now that her face cooled somewhat and her heart beat calmed.  
Breaking out of his thoughts, Luffy looked at her and Luffy's mouth reacted before Luffy could comprehend on what she said. "Y-yeah I guess so." Luffy stuttered feeling her gaze on him.

"Huh, Luffy did you just say 'I guess so' to food? Not to mention it was to getting food quicker!" Nami asked surprised as she gaped at Luffy for saying what she never thought she would hear come out of his mouth concerning about food. Placing a hand on his forehead Nami felt his temperature. At the contact sudden contact Luffy jumped back surprised. Nami looked worryingly at Luffy trying to replace the hand on his forehead but was stopped by Luffy frantically waving his hands in front of him desperately trying to reassure her. Nami still not convinced tried once again to feel his temperature.

"Huh! Um I meant to say...ah lets do that ? " Luffy question as if trying to convince himself hoping that this would stop her from getting too close. Still looking worried for her Captain Nami let it go as Luffy breathed a sigh of relief.

***What was that about? Why was I so concerned about getting too close? Why was it uncomfortable?***Luffy questioned himself finding that he was acting very strange towards a tree Nami checked a mikan before picking it and showing it to Luffy.

"Okay Luffy Listen closely you can't just pick any mikans you have to check if there ripe yet." Nami gestured for him to get closer.  
Luffy doing so, got closer to the mikan that Nami held near her face.

"Why aren't they all the same?" Luffy asked not at all noticing that he was so close to touching her ear and needing to know why they had to check.

Blushing at the close distance Nami pushed the feeling nervousness aside. "Well the ones that are ripe are sweet and soft. While the ones that aren't ripe are hard and sour." Nami explained.

"Oh that makes sense." Luffy said quickly getting it. "So what do we have to check for? It just looks like a mikan, they all do." Luffy asked not getting what they have to look for.

"Well see how this mikan is bright orange and doesn't have green spots?" Nami said before putting her hand under another one on the tree making it to sit in her hand with it still on the tree.

"While this one isn't as bright as this one and it has some green spots on it?" Nami asked as she felt Luffy's chin brush against her shoulder as he nodded looking over her shoulder.

"W-well the one in my hand is a ripe one and the one on the tree isn't ripe. So you can tell the difference by color. " Nami stuttered at the brief contact.  
"Also you want to find the ones that hardly any green spots if any at all. Okay?"Nami said turning towards Luffy.

"Yeah I think I got it... but do you always look for that stuff when you pick mikans?" Luffy asked never thinking that there were certain things you had to do to pick mikan. He had always thought Nami's mikan were always sweet and juicy. Luffy backed away a bit from her realizing how close their faces were.

"Yep, I need to pick the best and ripe ones cause I don't want the ones that are ripe to over ripe. OH! and Luffy if you find any with brown spots or mushy area's can you put them in that cardboard box over here." Nami said pulling out a cardboard box from under a tree.

"Those are bad or over ripped if you want to call it that. There might not be alot but if there are put them in the box. Robin and I will turn it into fertilizer later." Nami explained before going to pick some mikans.

"Alright." Luffy said getting the simple task before turning to do the same. Things were fine for a while Nami and Luffy were checking mikans until she saw Luffy about a mikan in the corner of her eye.

"Hold on Luffy don't pick that one." Nami said putting the mikan she picked into her basket as she waked towards Luffy.

Luffy didn't pick the mikan but he didn't let go of it either. Inspecting the mikan in more time to see what he did wrong but didn't find anything. The mikan was bright orange, hardly had any green spots, and had no brown or mushy spots. He wasn't going to eat it either now knowing how hard works Nami to pick them. So what did he do wrong?

"Luffy if your thinking you did something wrong just to let no you didn't. You were doing everything I told you to and you weren't trying to eat any the entire time we were working. I just forgot to tell you that if the fruit doesn't feel plump and juicy and feels hollow and dry instead means that it hasn't fully ripened yet. So you can leave the one you were about to pick on the tree." Nami reassured as she pointed at the one sitting in Luffy's hands.

"Wow you could see that it's not plump all the way from there?" Luffy asked in awe and at the mikan picking skills of his navigator.

"Yeah well it helps to be raised on a mikan orchard." Nami said smiling sheepishly. "I'm gonna get us some water okay." Nami said as she headed towards the library.  
"Okay! Thanks!" Luffy thanked before continuing to pick mikans.

A few minutes later Nami came back with a pitcher of lemonade and two cups. "Were in luck, Sanji made some lemonade. I don't think he'll mind if we take this as long as we _leave some left_." Nami emphasized as she set the glasses on the Usopp working table.

Luffy sweat dropped as he realized that the last part was meant for him.  
"W-wakatta, we'll leave some left." Luffy stuttered as he sheepishly looked to the side feeling Nami's strict gaze directed at him.

Smiling triumphantly Nami walked to the grove and handed Luffy a glass of the ice cold beverage.  
"Here's yours." Nami said before taking a sip from her glass.

"Thanks." Luffy grinned, downing the drink til not a drop was left in a cup. Sighing with content he placing the empty cup down. A soft clink from the shifting ice as the glass was set on the wooden floor. Luffy turned towards Nami to ask for seconds but his the face turned serious at the sight of his navigators face.

After setting her glass down, Nami licked her lips to remove any trace of lemonade. When all of a sudden she felt a hand on her chin . The owner of the hand turned her to face him and Nami was then staring at the face of her Captain.

"Luffy wha-!" Nami asked so startled at her Captains sudden actions that the words got caught in her throat. Nami's widened when she saw her Captain slowly leaning towards her. Now cupping her cheek Luffy's face looked at the lower than her eyes at their detonation. Nami could feel her face getting hotter under his intense gaze.

***W-why is he like this all of a sudden!? What's he looking at?! What's he ****_doing_****!WHY AM I LETTING THIS HAPPEN!*** Nami thought as she mentally panicked. ***His hand is so warm*** Nami thought calming down as she absentmindedly leaned into it's warmth. ***Oh well I won't know unless I wait and find out*** Nami closed her eyes seeing Luffy's face getting closer. ***Maybe it whatever it is won't be so bad. It is Luffy after all.***Unknowingly Nami expected for his lips to meet hers but they never came.

Instead she felt the thumb ,on the hand she was leaning on, rub something off her cheek causing Nami to shriek out in pain.

"Nami are you okay! What's wrong?" Luffy asked surprised and worried at his navigator's sudden cry of pain.

"I-I thought you woul-! Wait NO! Ahh~that hurt~!Nami whimpered as she accusingly pointed at her captain.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING ANYWAY!" Nami screamed as she clutched her cheek.

"Oh uh- you had a some ink on your cheek so I was trying to remove it." Luffy explained holing his thumb up to show her his now black thumb. "Why was it on your cheek any way?" Luffy asked innocently.

"I was making maps earlier so it must've gotten on me some how." Nami explained as the sting on her cheek started to fade.

"Why did you scream just now? I didn't rub it that hard...did I?" Luffy inquired wondering if he was the cause of her pain.

"No, I have a sunburn that's why it hurts." Nami answered grumpily while pouting.

"Huh? What's sun burn?" Luffy asked yet again while wondering if you could eat it.

Nami almost face palmed at that question. "Sunburn is when your skin gets red and hurts when it's under the sun too long. We ran out of sunblock a couple of days ago and I was going to buy some at the next island." She explained with a sigh for the trip to the next island was too long for her liking.

"But your not red." Luffy stated not understanding on how she could have a sun burn if she wasn't red.

"Well no but some people don't turn red and I'm one of them but it doesn't mean it still doesn't hurt." Nami remarked looking at Luffy now in agitation.

"Why didn't you ask Chopper to make you some sunblock then?" Luffy suggested while pondering on why Nami didn't do so earlier.

"I did but the herbs he needed to make it ran out and the sunscreen in there was out too. He told me to try and wear light clothes cause the sunburn is all over my body. That means if I wear what I normally wear it could press against my sunburn and hurt me. That's why I'm wearing a dress. He also said I shouldn't be under the sun for too long so it could heal and not get worse. So that's why I was making maps, to stay out of the sun!" Nami responded hoping she answered all of his question as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"So why are you here under the sun?" He questioned oblivious that his treasure loving companion was trying not to lose her temper.

"Cause you ate the mikan tarts so we have to pick more so Sanji can make another batch. I also have to make sure you pick the right ones." Nami growled as a vain pulsed on her forehead showing that she was quickly losing her temper.

Luffy lowered his head , his hat and bangs cover his eyes, understanding the situation. "Nami." Luffy said placing a hand on his hat as he walked closer to Nami.

Nami turned around abruptly losing her control completely. "WHAT! What is it this time Luf-" Nami cut herself off as she was grabbed by her arm and pulled by Luffy into the shade.

"Huh? Luffy what are-?" Nami tried to say but was yet again cut off by Luffy placing his hat on her head. Pushing up the straw hat a bit to see her captain only to find that his back was to her as he continued to pick mikans. "Luffy?" Nami asked genuinely confused at his actions.

"Nami you should listen to Chopper. I'll pick the ones in the sun and you should pick the ones in the shade. Better yet you could just go inside and finish your maps. I could take care of things here I've gotten pretty good at this." Luffy said as he placed a bad mikan in the box at his feet.

"No I'll just stay here my basket's almost full any way." Nami said blushing a bit from his concern as she continued to fill her basket in the shade. ***I can't stay mad at him for that long***

"Nami..." Luffy paused as he stopped checking a mikan to look at her from over his shoulder.

"Yes Luffy?" Nami replied meeting her gaze with his genuinely genital eyes, only to make her blush even harder as a result .

"I'm sorry." Luffy said blushing from embarrassment. Too surprised and too far to detect the blush, Nami's eyes widen at Luffy's apology.

"What for Luffy?" Nami asked wondering what _exactly_ he was apologizing for.

"For always causing you problems Nami but I really don't mean to though. I'm still sorry Nami." Luffy said hiding his now visible blush with his bangs but still looking at her.

Nami to say was stunned she was not expecting that answer,** at all**. After getting over the shock Nami's mouth curved up into a smile. Smiling genitally at Luffy, Nami looked to were she expected his eyes to be.

"Luffy you don't need to apologize. I'm used to it heck the whole crew's used to it." Nami said unconsciously making Luffy feel worse.

"But even though your like that we all don't mind. Yes cause us headache sometimes but you make things more lively, more energetic, more original,and just more happy. We also don't mind cause it's just who you are and besides we all had flaws but you looked past them. Luffy being with you as your crew, your friends or as your family it makes us happy. It makes _me _happy Luffy. It makes me happy that we get to chase our dreams, go on adventures, getting treasure and make memories together. Luffy if you weren't you and if you didn't do what you do then you wouldn't be the Luffy we all know and love. Okay?" Nami proclaimed still smiling as she turned back to picking a couple of more mikans.

Luffy ,blushing even harder from Nami's smile, was flabbergasted completely stunned at his navigators speech. Instinctively Luffy approached his navigator from behind and genitally ,so not to hurt her by putting pressure on her sunburn, enveloped Nami's waist with his arms.

Nami froze at the feeling of her captain arms around her waist and his chin on her shoulder. Relaxing in his hold Nami leaned against his chest waiting for an explanation for his sudden hug. At the moment she got relaxed in his hold, Luffy tighten his grip a bit but not enough to hurt her. Burying his head in her neck, Luffy breathed in her soothing scent. Before letting out a shaky breath.

"Thank you Nami." Luffy sighed for he never told it to anyone or even realized it himself but it seemed like he was waiting for someone to say that.

So when Nami said it, an unknown weight had been lifted off his shoulders and filled him with a sense of relief. The red-heads eyes widened as she felt her Captain slightly tremble behind her. She turned around quickly hugging Luffy's upper torso in an attempt to calm down her captain's trembling. Nami blushed when Luffy reburied his face in her neck and steadily breathed in her calming scent. This went on for a while both enjoying the others warmth but neither admitting it out load as Luffy's trembling slowly decreased.

Finally ,and unwillingly, let go of his navigator.

"Thank you Nami. I don't know why I did that but somehow I needed it."Luffy smiled fondly as his ears ,and a bit of his cheek, red tinted.

Nami ,missing the his warmth, only smiled back. "No problem Luffy. My baskets full what about yours?" Trying to look get a peek at her captain's basket.

"Yeah mines full." Luffy grinned as he lifted up his basket showing her how much was in it. Nami grasped the handle, eager to go back inside and out of the sun.

"Good.I'll take these,the lemonade and the cups to Sanji while you put the box under Usopp's table." Nami said looping booth basket handles onto her arm and setting the empty glasses into a basket after Luffy handed them to her. After handing her the cups Luffy picked up the bad mikan box and both walked toward the table.

Luffy pushed the box under the table as Nami picked up the pitcher. "Later Nami!" Luffy exclaimed jumping over the railing to the deck. "See you at dinner Luffy!" Nami replied with a smile as she headed towards the library.

While both walked away they both thought. *** She/He smelled nice and she/he was so warm***With smiles on their faces they left in a better mood than before.

Unknown to them they had an audience.

**xxxxXxX No even though we are the audience we are not the audience XxXxxxx**

Yes I am evil and yes they did not kiss they hugged. SORRY!... well not really.

I had too much stuff going on so I couldn't update sooner. TT^TT I got +6 people to review thank you! But I want more. :D !

Oh and Lily you don't count cause I know you didn't read it. YOU LAIR! DON'T SAY IT'S GOOD IF YOU NO READ!

Oh and Danny Nami's gonna end up hitting Luffy sometime in the story, sorry but it's gonna and might happen. I don't control these fingers! So sue them not me and Julia I'm gonna post the other story's first chapter later today! I'm just tired right now.

**Oh and you. YES that's right I'm talking to you buddy! Don't think that I can't see you reading my story and your NOT LEAVING A COMMENT! So you might as well comment it makes me happy...but if you don't I**

**_WILL_**** find you...please?****_ Pretty please_****review! I work hard on this so can you at least review for me?**

Oh and for those for who do review THANK YOU & and thank you for taking your time to read my sh- great now I'm turning into Sanji when I'm sleepy. Oh well thank you for reading my shitty story!

Yep that's right this story is rated T for a reason people and I'm sleepy! So I'm probably sleeping when your reading this...


	5. Comp shell Wait, YOU-!

**If there are any PPGZ fans out there I'm making another fic(a PPGZ one) and I want you PPGZ fans to read it.**

Hello my readers who I love for reading my story and reviewing!

Guess what?

**a)** I'm eating ice cream

**b)** I'm crazy busy with stupid homework form high school

**c)** I'm listening to the Nightcore version of Headphones on replay with headphones on

**d)** other

**e)**none, yes that means I'm not typing right now.

**f-yes)** All of the above minus 'e'

If you chose **f-yes)** then you are a physic with awesome power! *gets stary eyed* CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH!

If you chose **e)** then did you even read it? If you did, go to the nearest hospital right now!You there still might time left!

If you chose **a)** then I'm at your house in your freezer or at the ice cream factory eating ALL of your favorite ice cream! (o'v'o)

I do have alot of homework and I'm listening to headphones with headphones on but it's mostly **d). I'm having a spazzam attack cause I have 16 reviews!IAMSOHAPPY!**

DANNY, I'M SORRY I HAVE SO MUCH STUFF TO DO! BUT I **WILL** UPDATE ON FANPOP TOO! I MISS YOU SO MUCH DANNY!

**REVIEW FOR ME!**

**If you don't review then I don't know if you guys really like it! THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO DID I FREAKING LOVE YOU GUYS! REVIEW FOR ME!**

I don't own one piece OBVIOUSLY! I own this plot and any OC's. Enjoy chapter 5! I love spinach, tangerines, mikan, music and** REVIEWS**.

* * *

**XoXPlease someone help meXoXit's not healthyXoXfor me to feel this way~XoXsrry I couldn't resist...**

Sanji grabbed two spice jars from the cabinets and shakes them both into a pot of cream colored soup. He picked up a cutting board with chopped mushrooms, onions, carrots, spinach and broccoli and tossed it into the pot. The blond haired cook turned away from the pot and picked up the lid to cover it. Using the same cutting broad Sanji chopped garlic while he turned another burner on with his foot. The flames roared and they eruped upward like a volcano eruption. An evil smile appeared laughed inside the flames that seemed to have come from hell. Not impressed, Sanji sighed. He calmly set the knife he used to cut the garlic with down and turned to put large pan on top of the pillar of fire.

"Shut up." The womanizer growled. In response the flames merely flickered with annoyance.

Sanji grabbed a vile of olive oil and drizzled the top with oil, moving it around a bit to make sure to cover the whole thing. After the pan heated up, he tossed in the diced garlic in to the pan. They sizzled on contact and danced in the pan as the cook mixed them. An warm, Italian fragrance drifted into the already delectable air.

***Okay now all I need to do is get the marinated fishes out of the fridge and coat them in egg and bread crumbs. Season with sea-salt, pepper, thyme and fry them in the pan. Ah, maybe I could us the white wine to cook them in? Now where was the white win-?***

Sanji's thoughts were interpreted at the squeaking sound of the kitchen door opening and closing. He got his head out of the fridge and turned to look at who was in the dinning room. He had a curious face on, but had anger behind so if it was Luffy inside hoping to steal the food he could yell at him. A smile appeared on his face when he saw who it was.

"Hello Nami-san. Are you guys done?" Sanji asked as he closed the fridge door with his foot. In his arms was a glass bowl of pretty colored sauce ,where the fish were marinating, and a bottle of white wine.

"Yes Sanji-kun."Nami walked into the kitchen and set the basket of mikans on the counter. After she put the lemonade back in the fridge, she lifted her head and sniffed the air.

"Mhmm. Smells good, wacha cookin?" She asked not looking at the cook as she put some mikans into a strainer.

"Mushroom creame soup with some spinach and broccoli inside. Fried marinated fish, covered in bread crumbs and I'm gonna make a salad with spinach and lettuce. Inside it'll have some olives, left over broccoli, cherry tomatoes, and I'm gonna chop up some of the left over chicken and throw that in too." Sanji answers as he throws in the now coated fish in the pan. He poured if some wine and flames sprang up from the burner.

"Oh that sounds good! I can't wait for dinner! Oh and Sanji-kun." Sanji turned around and only had a moment to blink when her realized that five tiny balls of fruit were flying towards him.

He tried to catch them all but one landed in his mouth.

"Opps, sorry." Nami laughed nervously trying not to burst out laughing at how stupid the cook looks. Sanji put the four mikans on the counter before taking the mikan in his mouth out. He turns too look at her puzzled.

"Oh, can you put these in the salad?" Nami asks as she clapes her hands together in front of her face, looking at him with one eye. Sanji's eyes turned into hearts as she started making comments on how cute and angelic she looked while saying that it would be a privileged to use these fruits from heaven. Nami sweatdropps at the chief.

***So~I'll take that as a yes... Damn and just when I thought we were having a decent conversation without having him swoon over me...***

"Sanji-kun, arn't you cooking?" After saying that a pop cracked through the room and the cook snapps out of pervy mode and turns back to check on his coking.

"Whew~ not burnt...good. Thanks Nami-san for reminding me. The day I let food burn and go to waste is a day I get killed over the stove. No even worse," His voice gets quieter and he trembles at this thought. " the day I give up ladies~.(and go gay XD)."

Nami felt two sweat drops at the back of her head, so she shook them away. She turned back to the baskets and took some a mikan out and out it in the strainer. As she went to pick up another mikan and she saw something under the one she picked up. It was a tart, a mikan tart. It was sitting right side up, snugly boxed in between four mikans. It was unharmed with a white puffy cream topping decorated with two small white chocolate sticks forming an 'x' and two mikan slices. It looked delicious but how did it get there?

She realized that the basket she had wasn't hers but Luffy's.

***I thought there wasn't anymore?*** She carefully picked up the small treat looking at it with a raised eyed brow. She looked back down at the basket and saw a folded small note that was sitting exactly were the mikan tart was.

***It must have been under it*** Nami thought as she picked up the tiny note with one hand, the other holding the tiny tart. She one-handedly opened the note and saw neat cursive hand writing.

_Hi Nami!,_

_If your reading this, then you must have found the tart!_

_No, I did not lie! I really did think they were all gone. _

_Why did I have one then? Well I did..._

_I just forgot I had one._

_I was saving it for a snack. Why didn't I give it to you in person?_

_I was afraid you'd hit me. You should try these Nami! They're really good!_

_P.s Look at the window_

Nami was puzzled at who might've written this note. She had a feeling at who did but she wouldn't believe it. I mean, the writing was so neat and clean! She turned her head to look at one of the windows and saw Luffy looking at her with a grin. Then he started laughing. If he was laughing that meant that she looked pretty stupid right now. She did because her mouth was hanging open, her eyes were widened so much that they nearly popped out, and she kept opening and closing her mouth like a fish. As if she wanted to say something but couldn't find the right word to start with.

Luffy kept laughing at her expression and Nami started getting mad. She closed her mouth and glared at her captain. Her hair started to rise and her face started reddening. She was ready to scream and throw random things though the window to hit him. Then pummel him into the deck for mocking her. She picked up a hammer that was lying on the counter and was ready to hurl it at Luffy but stopped when she saw that he had stopped laughing. He was pointing at her hand, the one that was holding the note. She looked at it then back at Luffy, and raised the hand with the note in it a bit while looking at him with a raised brow. He nodded with a smile on his face and gestured for her to flip the note over.

Still puzzled, Nami compiled and flipped over the note. One there was another note.

_I had fun today. _

_Even though we only picked mikans. _

_If I could would you let me pick mikans with you next time?_

_It'll make your work shorter and besides I like the smell of mikans._

_And I'll try not to eat them but no promises._

_I mean if I ate some of them then you'll have less that will rot!_

_Sincerely,_

_Luffy._

_P.s See ya at dinner Nami!_

_P.s.s Your getting better at map making Nami. :D_

Nami looked up at Luffy but saw that he was waving. She waved back and watched him walk out of the view of the window and dissapear behind the wall. Nami tucked the note into a pocket in her dress. She set the hammer ,she almost threw at the devil fruit, user on the counter beside her. She replayed what she read on the note. Especially the one on the other side. No, not the P.S's the third sentence.

_'-would you let me pick mikans with you next time?'_

Her face got a little red as she washed the mikans in the strainer. Her eyes drifted to the little treat sitting in the mikan basket. She set the it in the basket when she went to grab the hammer. At the sight of the mikan tart Nami remembered the little ehem 'incident' that happen in the garden with her and Luffy. She looked away from the tart trying to ignore how ,she remembers so clearly, the warmth of his arms were around her. She was also trying to ignore that a massive blush was blooming on her face.

***That idiot... doesn't he know that hes asking to go on a date?* (1)**

"-ami-san. Nami-san!" Nami broke out of her daze and jumped back in surprise when saw a hand waving furiously in front of her face.

"Ah! Sanji-kun, you surprised me!"

"Gomen Nami-san but you were quiet for a long time so I turned around to see if you were still there. You were there but you were just staring into space while you let the water run." Sanji said a bit worried at the navigators strange behavior.

Looking down at the sink, Nami saw that the sink she had running was now turned off and the mikans that she was just washing were clean. They where sitting in a big wooden bowl she uses to hold her mikans. She thought that Sanji had done it ,which he did, and didn't question it.

"Sorry about that Sanji-kun and thanks for turning off the sink."

"Sure thing Nami-san." Sanji said not worrying any more, or as much to count as worry. He turned to got back cooking dinner.

"So what happened when you and Luffy went to pick mikans?"

"Oh, we picked mikans and laughed at Zoro." Nami replied telling half of the truth not wanting to tell him about the 'incident' that happened with her and Luffy.

"Why'd you laugh at Marimo?" Sanji asked now curious as he closed the lid to the soup.

"We were making fun of him and he sneezed every time we said mocked him. Well he did sneeze them all at once after a couple of minuets. Then there was a crash and he started yelling. You should've been there it was awesome." Nami said even though she was glade he wasn't. Sanji thought back a little at this while he continued making the salad. After a couple of minuets a smile broke out on his face.

" I thought I heard something this afternoon. We were on a stage thing ,that kind looked like a latter, so we could patch up the holes in the mast. Brook, Usopp, Chopper and I were patching up the top and Franky did the base. I remembered that when that crash happened, Brook dropped his hammer on Usopp's bad foot. Which caused him to scream causing Chopper to panic. He ended up running into the can that held this weird goop that Franky made to help the wood regrow. The stuff spilled on Franky's head and since that thing grows fast. Frankly ended up looking like a cyborg with a head like a tree. We all ended up laughing at him."

"Really? How'd he get it off?"

"He didn't. We suggested burning it off but then he would end up bald. So he's down stairs trying to make a serum to make it go away. " He replied now peeling the mikans.

"Huh so Zoro wasn't on deck?" Nami murmured to herself so the cook wouldn't hear.

"So what else did you guys do?" She asked

"Nothing much." Now he was finished with the salad.

Nami remembered the hammer. "Ne, why is there a hammer in the kitchen?"

"Oh Usopp just handed it to me and I forgot to put it back so I ended up bringing it here."

"Why'd he had it to you?"

"I don't know most of the time when we were working Chopper and Usopp were playing with a new invention Usopp made." He said as he started making the mikan tarts.

"Okay I'm gonna go now, nice to finally have a decent conversation with you Sanji-kun." She waved walking towards the door while she hid the small tart. She ignored the hearts that were exploding out of the cook like steam would from a train. She was also ignoring how the blonde was spewing gibberish that she was _finally _recognizing his charms and was so called _falling for him._

She walked back into her room and closed her door with a sigh. Nami walked to her bead and jumped into the covers, still being careful for the tart. She lay sprawled on her bead blankly staring at her ceiling before looking at her hand were the mikan tart lay.

She sat up and crossed her legs on her bed as she started to nibble on her little treat. She chewed it's soft,sweet crust and savored the taste of the filling. As she ate she thought about everything that had happened that day. ***Woke up, put clothes, worked on maps, heard noises, scolded crew, punished Sanji and Luffy, laughed with Luffy, drank** **lemonade with Luffy, picked more mikans with Luffy, got hugged by-.*** She stopped with that thought and blushed. She decided to think about something else.

So far today she learned that she could have a decent conversation with the smoker of the ship ,well for a bit before he starts to fawn over her. Zoro has awesome timing, Usopp made something new today, Franky is now temporarily part tree, and Luffy has neat *-**warm hands and safe ar- WTF I mean hand writing!"**

As if hearing her thoughts a light feminine, creepy, laugh rang in the room. Nami sharply turned her head to the side and she saw Robin turning around in the large swivel chair in the corner of the room. She was hold up her book ,as if she was reading it, and had a smile on her face. A knowing smile. Robin closed her eyes and set her book down in her lap then looked at the navigator in the eye.

"I've been expecting you."

"Wait, wha-?"

"So how was your 'time' with the Luffy?"

***Oh my God, she knows*** Nami would've dropped her dessert on the floor if it wasn't for the hand that popped out of the ground and caught it.

_**Scene change. With Luffy a couple minuets before. **_

**(Luffy POV)(2)**

I was back in the guys dorm, just lying on my bunk. Usopp and Chopper were giggling about something. I was a little bit curious at what they were doing but my mind kept going to thinking at what I did today.

***Why did I act like that? It was fun but _why_ did I act like that? Why did I hug her? I hope no one else saw it. Huh? Why don't I want people to see it? Or know about it? It was only Nami...right? Well I hope she dose let me help her next time. Maybe I can sneak some mikans next time.* **Luffy's stomach growled a bit at the thought of food. ***I'm hungry~***

Not only did he wounder what they where going to have for dinner but he also wondered if Nami was eating the tart. He thought about when he saw the ink on her cheek and when she told him about sun burn. ***Maybe I can get something to help her at the next island.*** I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt two people next to me.

I turn my head to the side and saw Usopp and Chopper right next to my bed and right in my face. They both had a creepy look in their eyes, a messed up looking grin, and pressed the tips of their hands on their lips, weakly hiding their ominous laughs. To sum it up, my friends look like a pair of old perverts giddy about something they know they shouldn't have looked at...It was the same look Sanji gets when he see's a pleasing sight to him. Like when he see's girls wearing string bikinis on the beach. Yeah, that look.

***YEP**** t****hat's right ****, I know what a period is and what bikinis are! ****I may be stupid but I'm not idiot!***

The moment I saw their faces I jolted out of my bunk and landed head first on the other side. "AH~! Why are you guys lookin at me like that?! It's really gross and disturbing." I said scooting backwards til my back hit the bunk next to mine.

They both slithered like snakes on my bed and looked down at me with the same expression. It seems like what I said only made them amused because they started laughing creepily. It was so disturbing I felt sick. ***What are these things and what have they done to my friends?***

"He he he~ We know what you did _Luffy~_" 'Chopper' chuckled as if he was drunk.

"He he hee~ SO how was it you sly dog~!" 'Usopp' said this in the same frickin messed up way Chopper did.

"What?" I asked completely lost. They ignored me though.

"Ne~ Luffy look at what Usopp made. It's so cool~." 'Chopper' said gesturing me to come closer. I was curious to see what it was, so it did what he said. But not trusting the thing that had my furry friends body I moved slowly.

'Usopp' pulled out a flat seashell ,the ones that kinda look like the ones mermaids wear to cover their-ya know upper chest. Yeah those things, no I mean the shells they wear you pervs. I looked at the shell and it was at least the sized of a dinner plate. It was a pearly white color and had reddish brown stripes. I kept staring at it til I realized it was a dial.

"Yea it's a dial what about it? It dose look cool though, where'd you find one this big?" I said as I looked at it from different angles.

***I wounder what it dose?***

As if he read Luffy's mind, Chopper answered.

"It shows us every thing it see's through it's barnacles. We can remove the barnacles and it'll still be connected to the shell instinctively. So if we place the barnacles any where we could look at what their looking at just by looking at the screen in the shell. No matter how far we are from it we can still be connected to it~" Chopper said going back to his normal self for a while. We both stared at it in awe. Usopp went back to normal for a while as well, he whole heartily accepted the praise.

"I did modify it so it could work even better . We can listen and talk to the other side if we just press some buttons. I also went through the trouble and I multiplied it , the dial. So we could have more of them and sends some back to our family members back home. You know to talk to them and stuff."

Okay,- that- is-"SO COOL~!" I couldn't help but get sparkly eyed. I REALLY WANT TO SEE HOW IT WORKS NOW!

What? Don't judge me, you would do the same if you had a small portable communication device that let's you talk with people in far away places. Not to mention it lets LOOK at the person WHILE you talk. It also doesn't even have wires sticking out of it! I mean how cool is all that? Nothing like this has been invented before. With den-den mushi's(Sp? please) you only have a to call someone within range to call. So now you think it's cool, right? Yeah, I thought so. **(3)**

Went to grab the device so I could try it out but Usopp hid it behind his back. I tried to use my gomu powers yo get it but Chopper blocked it. They've never done that before...Well they have but I always win in the end, so whats so different about this time? I was about to ask him why he did that. But then I saw that they weren't my friends anymore they turned into those creepy weirdos again. Yep, those Sanji faces were back and now they look more like Sanji then before. I promise you that I can see their eye brows curling. Their cheeks were also turning rosy ,yes even Choppers. They were chuckling creepily at me again-...Help me.

I felt myself shiver with disgust and backed up to the other bunk. If they keep looking at me like that, I will hide under the bunk. I promise, I'll do it.

"Ne~ Luffy~." Chopper starts leaving it hang in the air. They- were- getting- closer-! They still had their creepy faces on and every centimeter they got closer, their faces got more creepier. That's it I'm going under the bed.

"Wanna see something cool~?" Usopp finishes and they both try to grab me with their hands like zombies.

I curl up in a more defensive ,yes defensive, position and I scooted away from them. Again, you would do this if your friends were acting like creepy rapists. I felt a hand clutch my leg and began to pull me out from out of the bed. I clawed the floor trying to create some resistance, it would've worked too if Chopper's hoof didn't start pulling. I swear they were acting like they were going to rape me. I had to call for help.

"NO~ DON'T TOUCH ME! RAPE! RAPE!" I could just beat them up but I don't want to have to do that again. I think I had enough of that.

My crys for help were ignored and Usopp and Chopper pulled me out of my safety place. They forced me into a chair and in the blink of an eye, I was tied down to the chair by my own arms and legs. Literally, my arms went around the back of the chair a couple of times tying my chest and body to the chair. My legs were looped through the legs of the chair and my feet were tied into a knot in my lap. One of the downers about having rubber powers is that your enemy can use your own body parts to tie up yourself and probably ,if they chose to, your whole team. Usopp and Chopper stood in front of me, their eyes glowed white and the had smug smirks on their faces. The room was dark except for the light that ,came from the ceiling, was shining on me and only me.

Usopp was now mysteriously sitting at a desk with his hands folded on the table, like mafia boss. Chopper was standing on the corner of the desk wearing a tux. He was acting as if he was a guard. The number in thing that amazed me wasn't that they changed clothes, got a desk and tied me up in a blink of an eye, oh no. It was the fact they had super cool looking glasses. I kept staring at them like an idiot. Wait-

"We know what you did Luffy. Confess now." Usopp said in a an accent. I snapped.

"I WON'T TELL YOU ANYTHING! I'M CLEAN!"

Usopp and Chopper exchanged looks before looking at me. Then Chopper jumped off the desk and went into the shadows. He came back with a another dial ,like Usopp's only it was red with dark blue strips, in one hoof the other one had-.

"Meat, I should've known." I cursed wondering what they were going to do with it.

"I didn't want it to come to this but~ you left me no choice. Chopper." Usopp waved his hand and Chopper, who was now back on the desk, bit into the leg of ham.

He chewed agonizingly slow, with his mouth open. The torture~. Those monsters. I felt myself sweating. My hands were clamping were ever they where, they might be on my back. I gulped. My mouth watered. The meat looked and probably was hot and juicy. I could and can see the steam rolling off of it. The aroma seduced me.

Chooper put a desk in front of me and put the meat under my nose. I would've grabbed it with my mouth. If it wasn't for the fact that they tied my head back with my arms. ***Oh these guys are good~ but I'll win. I always do...***

"Are you ready to confess yet?" Usopp asked now, petting a pillow? Wait what? Where did he get that? Instead of asking that I merely glared at him.

"Never~."

"Very well then. I will force you to confess."

"What are you going to do? Feed me? Hit me with the meat? Whatever you do it'll end up going on my mouth if it comes within contact with me." It was true my arms and legs were layered around me so much the only thing left to see or hit was my head. If the hit anything else it'll end up bouncing back at them or my mouth.

They didn't answer and Chopper placed the dark blue and red striped dial in front of me. I looked at the top and it turns out that our jolly roger was on top and in the center of the shell. Before I could look at it more, Chopper opened it reveling that it the bottom shell had multi colored shells on the upper half of the shell, a pearl took the other half that was below the mass of shells, and the top shell was just black with a a pink outlining the screen. Chopper pressed a swirly shell that had a design that kinda look like a 'Q'. After he pressed that the screen lit up and the jolly roger once again pops up. The sound of waves and seagulls came from the shell and I was so amazed that I wanted to explode.

Chopper pushed some shells, I realised that they all had letters on them, some even had arrows and numbers. Cool. He moved hi hoof on the pearl and started moving the tip of it on the pearl. I saw a triangle moving exactly when Chopper moved his hoof. I merely watched amazed and then the reindeer pushed the pearl down making it make a click noise. He 'clicked' on a small square on the screen and a picture showed up with a read bar that had a white circle on the far left a side ways triangle appeared on the screen.

"This is so cool~! But how will it force me to confess?" I ask very imoressed but not convinced.

"Please turn your attention back to the Comp.**(4)**" Usopp gesstured to the dial and with that Chopper 'clicked' the pearl again.

I did as I was told. The screen started moving and it played a video. Not just any video but a scene that happened that day. It looked like it was on one of Usopp's working desks. The one that was in the garden today, and it was playing video of me and Nami. I watched the whole thing in shock. My eyes never left the Comp's screen until the video was over. I raised my head to look at the two. They no longer had their creepy stare but now they were smirking at me.

Usopp opened his Comp that was sitting in front of him. Punched in some buttons and turned the screen towards me it had a zoomed in picture of me and Nami HUGGING. He some how put hearts around it with fireworks shooting it the background.

"I'll repeat Luffy. How was it you sly dog~."

"Hello and good evening my fellow crew mates! I'm here to report that we have arrived to the next island. It's about seven miles away. Yohohoho!" Brooks voice rang out from the speakers how ever I didn't care right now.

***Oh meat. They know.***

**End of (Luffy's POV)**

_**Scene change. Present and distant view of the ship**_

It was quite for three whole minuets and then the Thousand Sunny jumps a couple a feet out of the water and into the air.

**"YOU SAW!"** A male and females voice rang in to the night.

_**Scene change. Mean while some where else.**_

A figure lay chained to the wall of a prison cell. The room's was a bit wet. Water splashed on to the floor and the girl. It came from a port hole and a cold air went into the room. The figure shivered and tucked the paper thin blanket to it's body. It couldn't get away from the cold or water because it's neck was chained to the wall not letting it move more then a foot and a half away from it.

It's hands were bond, completely covered in white cloth making it look like it had two white balls for hands. It was dressed in a dirty ragged dress. It appeared to be a girl because of it's form and long blond hair. She looked up through the porthole and stared longingly at the moon. The light revealing that her mouth was duct taped shut. Then look at her hands and glared. She kept stabbing her hands to a nail that stuck out of the wall. No matter how hard she hit the white cloth thing refused to rip, tear, pull or cut.

She curled up into a ball, her emerald eyes still looking at her hands. Her eye lids started to drop. She went to bed with one thought in her head.

***I will get out of here. I promise.***

**xoxoxox REVIEW oxoxoxoxox FOR xoxoxoxoxox ME oxoxoxox**

**Little shout out to an anonymous reviewer called 'A'.**

**Yes, 'A' you can read more and I gave it to you so please review for me!**

**1) **I don't know if that was how you ask someone out on a date soo~. Go with it.

**2) **Was the POV good?

**3)**Even though I grew up with computers and laptops they still amaze me. Everyone just over looks them.

**4) **Yes it was a cheesy name but I got nothing.

**REVIEW FOR ME! TELL ME IF IT WAS GOOD!**


End file.
